


Will You Make it?

by GhostofMakaris (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/GhostofMakaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kin, Kon, and Corey are hospital volunteers. One day Kin meets a weak and sad looking girl who he slowly ends up falling in love with. But there's a chance she might not make it. Will they be able to be together or is it Kim's fate to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw her was when I was told to take her best friend a blanket. The first time I saw her she looked horrible.

“Kin, take a blanket to room 150 Kagami for me please,” I saluted the nurse and added a nod.

“Yes ma’ma!” This was the first day I saw her, “Yo Core!” I fist bumped another volunteer as he also came out of the blanket room, “Taking Lanes a blanket?” His face turned a bit red and he smiled. Corey, my brother Kon, and I had started volunteering in the hospital last year. During his first couple weeks he met Laney, a cancer patient. This part of the hospital we were in was filled with several different types of patients, so we didn’t expect to meet someone like Laney Penn. She has minor cancer, though, so it’s curable. She’s suppose to get out soon. Corey and Laney fell in love toward the beginning of this year. I tease him all the time for it, so it was ironic that I would meet the girl of my dreams here in the hospital. I squeezed some hand sanitizer out of the holder in front of the door that said Kagami. I then knocked.

“Come in, loser,” I frowned. Loser? I opened the door to see a girl quietly playing a guitar and two others quietly playing instruments as well.

“Uh, sorry to say this,” I spoke, “But you can’t play those in the hospital,” They glared at me.

“For one, close the door. Kim’s in totally bad shape,” I did what the blue haired girl asked, “And it helps her know we’re here, loser,” I rolled my eyes and then looked at the girl in the bed. She looked really bad, worst than some of the cancer patients that Corey had taken me to see. She was deathly pale and looked like she could die at any moment. I asked the question that I wasn’t suppose to ask.

“What happen to her?” I looked at the three and one started to cry. The other two hugged the girl and then I noticed she was covered in markings. The boy looked at me.

“Someone was bullying Konnie and Kim protected her. They beat her into a coma,” My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at her. I would never have guessed that. I would have at least thought she was in a car crash. A knock sounded at the door.

“Kin!” Corey’s voice called, “We need you out here!” I gave them a smile.

“Here’s your blanket. I hope she gets better,” The blue haired girl rolled her eyes.

“Whatever loser,” I glared at her before leaving the room. Corey was waiting for me.

“You took a while, find the girl of your dreams?” He teased. I punched him in the shoulder.

“Let’s get back to work,” I responded as I got some more hand sanitizer. As I rubbed it on my hands, Corey and I headed to the main desk where the head nurse was waiting.

“Corey, go to room 135 and make sure they don’t need anything. Kin, go bring the people in room 139 their food,” We nodded and parted ways.

* * *

When the day was done, I met Kon down stairs. We waited for our mother to arrive. She was always pretty slow, since my father died. She also thought we were a bit crazy for volunteering at this hospital, since this is the place my father died in. I sighed as we sat outside the hospital.

“I don’t know. I’m starting to lose hope,” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned toward it to see Konnie and her two friends leaving the hospital, the red haired boy holding the hand of the blue haired girl, “Kim’s been like this for days now. I don’t think she’s going to wake up,” Konnie stopped walking when the other girl said that. The other two stopped as well.

“Don’t say that!” She growled, “You’re just as bad as those who put her into that coma!” Konnie looked like she was about to cry, “You’re right though. If she doesn’t wake up soon, we’re going to have to take her off life-support,” Kon looked at me and he could tell I knew them. I put a finger in front of my mouth.

“Yeah. I know it’s sad that you don’t have enough money cause your dad is all that you have,” The boy spoke as he put his free hand on the girl’s shoulder. He smiled at her, “Maybe we can find a way to save her. Just believe in the Newmans for now, okay?” Konnie nodded as a car, my mother, pulled up. Kon pulled me up and we walked to the car. I glanced at them one more time, thinking about the girl who might die soon because her father can’t pay for her to be in a coma.

* * *

That night I had nightmares about kids trying to beat Kon into a coma. Kim’s fate turned into mine. I woke up, wide awake at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -At the hospital I volunteered at, they made us use this gel hand sanitizer stuff before entering rooms no matter who was in there.   
> -I really actually don't know much about Coma patients.  
> -Kin, Kon, And Corey are only doing summer volunteering, so this is set at the end of summer.  
> -They're also in High School.


	2. Chapter 2

                                _‘My mind is mine!’_ I sat up quickly at the sound of my phone going off right next to my ear. I must have fell back asleep. I shut off my ring tone, a song Corey halfway wrote a while ago. The song needs some bass, but there was nothing we could do about that. I checked my messages and noticed I didn’t have much more time before I was needed downstairs. I quickly got ready and headed downstairs.

* * *

                               Today Corey’s sister was picking Kon and I up for work. I didn’t think it was a good idea. I could be in a room near Kim in the future. After getting ready, we met Trina and Corey outside. Trina did not look happy to see us that morning.

“Get in now,” She growled as we walked over, “I’m meeting Nick for lunch today and you’re taking away all my Nick time!” Kon frowned and I rolled my eyes. My brother had a huge crush on her and I could never see why. Every time she mentioned Nick, Kon always got upset about it.

“Get in the car,” I ordered my brother. This time he obeyed and got into the car. Before I even closed the door, Trina had slammed her foot on the gas. I quickly closed the door and buckled my seatbelt. Which crazy driving instructor gave this girl her license? Sooner than later, we were at our destination.

“Get out,” Trina commanded. Quicker than rabbits, the three of us were out. Trina was gone without a word. Kon sighed as he watched her go and for the second time that day I rolled my eyes.

“Come on guys!” Corey said, excited, “Today might be Lanes last day!” Kon and I clapped at that statement as the three of us walked inside. Corey continued to speak about how excited he was for Laney to get out of the hospital. We signed in and headed to our stations, saying bye to Kon. The nurses were running around everywhere by the time we got up there. I vaguely remembered one of them mentioning several people being on break today. At the counter was Laney, a nurse, and her parents. Corey looked excited. That means they were finishing up discharge papers.

“Hey Lanes!” She looked up when he called her name. Laney waved with a smile on her face. I could tell she was excited to finally be out of the hospital. I went up to one of the nurses and asked how I could help. After receiving something to do, I got to work.

“Someone get another blanket for room 150 Kagami please!” A nurse called.

“I got it!” I responded, recognizing that name from yesterday. I headed to the blanket room. As I was heading to room 150, a nurse stopped me.

“Boy, please take these cart in there as well,” She motioned to a cart filled with ‘get well soon’ items from many random people.

“No problem!” I responded. I placed the towel in an empty spot as the nurse smiled.

“Thanks a bunch!” I pushed the cart toward room 150. Before I entered, I got some hand sanitizer and knocked. No one answered, which meant Kim was most likely alone or something. I quietly and slowly opened the door.

“Hello?” I asked, “Anyone there?” No one responded. The room was dark and kind of creepy. It felt like death had just visited. For Kim’s sake, I hoped he had not. I pushed the cart in as slow as I could. I closed the door a bit too loud. I frowned and pushed the cart farther into the room. Even toward the back where Kim was the room didn’t look to happy. Things had changed a little since I had been in here yesterday. The one thing that really caught my eye was the keyboard by the window. I looked at Kim and wondered if she was the one who owned this beautiful instrument. I then remembered why I was here. After unloading the cart, I covered her up with the blanket. She didn’t look any better, “I’m sorry that you’re like this,” I commented, even though she most likely couldn’t hear me, “No one deserves to be in this hospital,” I took a deep breath, “I hope you wake up soon. Bye Kim,” I quietly pushed the cart toward the door. I only looked back once.

* * *

                               Volunteering time always went by quick. Summer always went by quick. A couple weeks later, we were had one more day before our time being volunteers was over. During the time before this, I spent a good amount of time seeing Kim before or after work. Sometimes her friends were there and I was growing on them. I truly wanted to know more about Kim, but I knew I couldn’t ask her friends anything without them[mostly Konnie] bursting out into tears. On the last day I spent a bit more time than normal by Kim’s side.

“This is my last day volunteering for a while,” I told her as I sat there, “So I won’t be visiting as much,” All I got was the sound was the beeping monitors. I sighed as I got up, “Guess I better go Kim. Get better so we can talk for real, okay?” Before I could leave the room, the doctors came in.

“Oh hey Kin,” One said, “We’re about to take her off of support,” My eyes widened. I looked at Kim in the state she was in now. She would not be able to survive long without the hospital’s support.

“What?” I asked, angry, “Why?”

“I can’t say. It’s private,” I looked at the girl once more before glaring at the doctor and storming off. I found Konnie and a man standing at the front desk filling out paperwork. I marched right up to them.

“Hey!” The two turned at the sound of my voice, “Are you really giving up on Kim?” I could see the sadness in their eyes as they looked at me.

“You must be one of Kim’s friends,” Her father spoke, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way,”

“He’s not her friend,” Konnie said coldly, “He’s just some boy who’s been talking to her. Not like she can hear him anyways,” The father frowned.

“Sweetly, you don’t know that,” She rolled her eyes in response. Konnie was suddenly so cold. It was most likely because she was watching her father fill out papers so her best friend in the whole world could die. Konnie didn’t respond to her father as she glared at me. I turned to her father.

“Is there anything I can do to help keep her on support?” The man smiled.

“If only we had the money son, but that would take a lot of work,” I smirked.

“I’m in a pretty good band,” I bragged, speaking of the band Corey, Kon, and I had. The man looked surprised.

“Oh really?” He asked. I nodded.

“We could make money and help you keep her on life support,” He smiled at me again and I wasn’t to sure if it was just to be nice or it was because he pitted me.

“Thanks for offering,” I frowned.

“Give Kim a couple more weeks at least,” I begged, “Please?” He seemed uncomfortable.

“Alright son,” He eventually spoke, “You have four weeks,”


	3. Chapter 3

                                     “What?” Corey asked, shocked at the whole situation, “Seriously? Kin, we need another member,” Corey has never really liked our sound. He’s always thought it needed something.

“That’s what you keep saying,” I responded.

“Is this the wrong time to come over?” Corey, Kon, and I looked toward the garage door to see Laney and her mother.

“It’s not, come and join us,” Corey said with a smile, “We were just talking about music,” Laney’s eyes widened.

“I play the bass,” She told us and we looked at her, shocked.

“Really?” Corey asked and she nodded.

“It’s been a while, but I was told that I was really good,”

“Laney, do you want me to get your bass for you? It’s in the car,” Laney looked surprised, but she nodded. Her mother came back with her instrument, “I’ll see you later. Be careful,” Laney nodded and took out her bass.

“So, hand me some music,” She said with a sad smile.

* * *

                                    The addition of Laney made us sound amazing. She was great for someone who hasn’t played in a while. Now that we actually sounded better, Corey agreed to my plan to help the Kagami’s. His father helped us plan the whole thing. The four of us went and put posters up around town. I couldn’t wait for this concert. My heart was pounding with excitement. While I was putting one of the posters up I ran into one of Kim’s friends.

“Are you joking?” She asked with a laugh, “You play?” I nodded as I taped one of the posters up.

“Yeah I do,” I responded, “I play the keyboard,” She frowned as she read the poster.

“Is this for Kim?” I nodded. The blue haired girl, at first, didn’t say anything.

“We’ll open up for you, if you’ll play keyboard for us as well,” I turned and looked at her. She smirked and held her hand out.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m Carrie Beff, guitar player and main singer of the Newmans,” The name sounded familiar.

“Kin? And Carrie?” I turned at the sound of Corey’s voice. Carrie seemed surprised to see him.

“You’re friends with Riffin?” She asked.

“And you know Beff?” Corey asked me. Laney looked as confused as I was.

“I didn’t even know that you two knew each other,” I responded.

“Yeah duh,” Carrie responded, “My sister is best friends with his jerk of a sister,”

“I’m not even going to protect Trina,” Corey responded. I counted the people that were here.

“Uh Corey,” I changed the topic, “Where’s Kon?” He looked around.

“Thought he was with you,” I groaned and took out my phone. Carrie raised an eyebrow at my crappy pre-paid. I rolled my eyes and then dialed his number. He picked up pretty quickly.

“Hey bro,” I started, “Where are you?”

“At Belchies!” I resisted the urge to face-palm myself. Why didn’t I think he would be there? “I’m talking to a girl who plays the drums! Dude she’s cool!” The only girl I knew like that was Konnie.

“Is her name Konnie?” At the mention of her friend Carrie glanced at me.

“Yeah. Do you know her?” I nodded, even though I knew my brother couldn’t see me.

“Yep. Meetcha there soon bro,”

“Cool. Bye Kin!” Then Kon hung up. I looked at Corey and Laney.

“Guess we’re heading to Belchies,” I told them, “We can hang the rest later, since I need to speak to you about something,”

“I’ll go with you guys,” Carrie spoke. I had almost forgotten that she was there, “I was suppose to meet Larry and Konnie there,” Corey didn’t seem so excited about having Carrie come with us. Laney noticed and slowly took his hand. His face turned slightly red and he smiled at her.

“Okay then,” He said, taking a deep breath, “Let’s go,” He started to walk, holding Laney’s hand. Her face was redder than his. I tried not to laugh as I followed the weird couple. Carrie followed as well. We all walked in silence, everyone thinking about his or her own things. We soon got to Belchies where it wasn’t hard to find who we were looking for.

“Hey Larry!” Carrie called, “And Konnie!” The two turned, smiles on their faces as their leader walked over, “What’s shaking?” I, again, tried not to laugh. Who even said that anymore? Carrie noticed and rolled her eyes at me, “Laugh or don’t laugh, loser. There is no between,” She walked past me and sat next to Larry. He smiled at her when she did.

“Give me a minute,” I told Corey and Laney before walking up to their table, “Hey Carrie, can I have your number so I can message you about the gig?” Larry seemed a bit jealous when Carrie responded.

“Sure, but your number is going under loser,” I rolled my eyes as we switched numbers.

“Come on Kon,” He waved bye to Konnie and then we left.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The day of the concert came fast. I spent most of my time practicing the music I had to play with Carrie's band, since I knew the stuff I played with Grojband. I struggled to hit some of the notes sometimes. Whoever had to play this stuff had to be good. By the day of the concert, I had it down. I barely got any sleep, but it was all worth it. I could take a nap before the concert.

* * *

Trina picked us up and brought us to Corey's home a couple hours before. She didn't seem too excited about it. Mr. Riffin stood at the garage door so he could collect money for Kim. My nap plans were ruined by the nerves of tonight. We got the garage ready for the concert and still had a lot of time to spare. With this time, we sat on the floor of the garage with the door closed and started to practice. We sounded amazing then. Nothing could have ruined that night.

* * *

Well, at least I thought so.

* * *

I paced back and forth while waiting. The concert would start in two minutes. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked over to see Corey nodding at me.

"It's time," I nodded back as he smirked and ran onto the stage we were playing on, "Hey there!" I was getting nervous again.

"I don't know if I can do this," I muttered to myself.

"This is all because of you, loser," I looked up to see Carrie and her band standing there, "Don't let us Newmans down," I suddenly remembered Kim lying in her bed with only three more weeks on life support. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said as I looked at them.

"We're on Newmans!" Carrie said, "Good luck guys!" We headed on stage.

* * *

As soon as I got to the keyboard, I looked at the crowd. It was my first mistake. I looked at Carrie as she did a slight head nod, cluing us that we were starting. The crowd went quiet. We played through the music with minor problems. At the end people cheered. Carrie smiled as she waved.

"We hope to have our real keyboard player back soon," She announced. Some people started to clap and then the whole room started to clap. Right then I knew Carrie did not like me, even though I did this for Kim. She loved Kim enough that she would do anything to save her. She and my band members switched off and people started to cheer. It was time for us to really shine. I smiled at Laney who looked at me from her spot next to Corey. She looked a bit freaked, but she smiled back at me so I guessed she was okay.

"Hello there again!" Corey called. People answered him, "Are you guys ready for the main event?" Cheering filled the garage. We started out with Yeah[from the episode One-Plant Band] and ended with Sweet Dreams[ from the episode Monster of Rock. The concert was a success until the end of Perfect. As Corey went to finish the last notes, the lights went out. I frowned as people gasped and Corey stopped singing. The lights turned back on. Nothing seemed abnormal, "Is everyone alright?" Corey asked. Laney seemed a bit shaken up. I looked around to notice that Kon was missing. I frowned. Where had my brother gone during the black out? The concert ended five minutes later. When it did, I went to look for Kon. I found him with Trina and Mina behind Corey's home.

"You shouldn't do this!" Trina rolled her eyes at my brother.

"Why not?" She asked, "My goal has always been to ruin Grojband. This will definitely ruin you guys!" At that moment I noticed that Mina held a box in her hand. I knew what that box was. It was the money we had collected for Kim. I frowned as I got my phone out and flatted myself against the wall so they couldn't see the light of my phone. I messaged Corey and then placed it back in my pocket.

"Trina, this money is for someone who's dying!" Kon reminded her, "I thought you were better than this!" Trina glared at him.

"You thought wrong, Grojband loser," She turned to Mina, "Mina, you know-," Before she could finish her sentence, Kon did something I didn't expect. I knew he was crazy and I knew he had a crush on Trina, but I never thought he would do what he did at that moment. He kissed Trina on the lips. I could tell she was shocked. Mina looked shocked as well. I almost gave myself away.

"Yo Kin," I turned to see Corey and Laney standing beside me, "You messaged me?" I pointed to the situation going on and the two looked around the wall, "Ew," Corey said with a slight laugh. Then he noticed what Mina had. I could tell he was mad, "I'll be right back. Stay here," He left the two of us alone and went to face his sister. I knew this wouldn't be good. I looked at Laney and she nodded. We had the same idea. I took the first step forward with Laney at my side. This moment would change a lot of things forever.


End file.
